Jack Pan
The Guardians of Childhood takes Angie Hinamoto, Cutemon, Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Louis Leonowens, Moonshee, Ponyo, Sosuke, Kiki, Crash, Tawna, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot, Aku-Aku, and Jiji to Neverland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Shredder, Admiral Krang, Assistant Captain Pitch Black, and their band of naughty pirates. Cast Peter Pan: Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) Extras with Jack: North, E. Aster Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandman (Rise of the Guardians) Tinker Bell: Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extras with Amy: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; With Charmy also being Tink's jealous side for Tooth) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Angie Hinamoto (Digimon Fusion Season 1) Extras with Angie: Cutemon (Digimon Fusion), Anna, Elsa, and Olaf (Frozen; Kristoff and Sven will appear in the sequel) John Darling: Louis Leonowens (The King and I (1999)) Michael Darling: Ponyo Extras with Louis and Ponyo: Miguel (Coco), Sosuke (Ponyo), and Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) Babysitters: Crash, Tawna, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot and Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot) Nana Darling: Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service) George Darling: Fujimoto (Ponyo) Mary Darling: Granmamare (Ponyo) Captain Hook: Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Extras with Shredder: Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) and Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) (Unlike Shredder, they both won't be scared of the Supercroc despite that they got bitten by him) Mr. Smee: Bebop and Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Extras with Bebop and Rocksteady: Tiny Tiger, Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot), Popple (Mario and Luigi franchise), Jasper and Horace Baddun (101 Dalmatians (1961)), and Hare (Tales from Earthsea) (Tiny, Dingodile, and Popple'll turn good in the sequel) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Supercroc (Real life) Shredder, Krang, and Pitch's pet: Felicia (The Great Mouse Detective) Lost Boys: Matt, Inez, Jackie, Digit, Slider (Cyberchase), Tommy, Angelica, and Dil Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil Deville, Susie Charmichael, and Kimi Watanabe-Finster (Rugrats/All Grown Up; With Angelica as a good girl) Tiger Lily: April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Extra with April: Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)) Indian Chief: Master Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Indians: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, and the Punk Frogs (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Mermaids: The Mane Seven and Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls; They’ll treat Angie‘s group nicely) Pirates: King Goobot, Ooblar (Jimmy Neutron), Don Karnage and his crew (Talespin), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), Doctors Neo Cortex, Nitros Brio, Nitros Gin, and Nefarious Tropy, Uka-Uka, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, the Komodo Brothers, Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot), Hacker, Buzz, Delete (Cyberchase), Leatherhead, Rat King, Baxter Stockman (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987); Baxter as a mutant fly), Percival C. McLeach, and Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) (Don Karnage and Drake can temporally fall in love with Kiki in her cloaked disguise during the "Oh, My Mysterious Lady" segment, and Leatherhead, Buzz, and Delete'll also turn good in the sequel) Pirate who gets killed off: Scumbag (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987); A mutant cockroach and he'll get eaten by Felicia as punishment for drunkenly calling Shredder a Metalfish, Krang a Brainfish, and Pitch a Shadowfish) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Hinamoto Family and Friends Chapter 2: Meeting the Guardians of Childhood/You Can Fly Chapter 3: Captain Shredder, Admiral Krang, Assistant Captain Pitch Black, their Pirates, and the Supercroc/Neverland's Greatest Criminal Minds Chapter 4: The Lost Children and Cybird/Amy and Charmy Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Justice Ninja Clan Chapter 6: Mermaids/Rescuing April and Casey Chapter 7: Shredder, Krang, and Pitch's New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady Chapter 8: True Blood Brothers/Shredder, Krang, and Pitch Trick Amy and Charmy Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by Shredder, Krang, Pitch, and their Pirates Chapter 10: Rescue/Final Battle (Jack Pan Version) Chapter 11: Return Home/Ending (Jack Pan Version) Extra chapter 1: I Won't Grow Up (The Neverland National Anthem) (Jack Pan Version) Extra chapter 2: Your Mother and Mine (Alternate Version) (Jack Pan Version) For sequel: Jack Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins For third and final sequel: Jack Pan 3: Spell of the Unown Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes